The One That Got Away
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Pernahkah kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sangat sayangi? Ku pikir setiap orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Aku berjanji, di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda." /WonKyu/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Title :: The One That Got Away**

**Genre :: Romance/Angst**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Lee Donghae, &**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu, KyuHae**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Death chara, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Pernahkah kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sangat sayangi? Ku pikir setiap orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Aku berjanji, di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda."**

**Note : Terinspirasi dari lagu Katy Perry, "The One That Got Away". Beberapa scene diadaptasi dari video klip lagu ini, tapi tentu saja berbeda dan diubah dalam gaya bahasa dan penggambaran author.**

**Now Playing :**

**Katy Perry – The One That Got Away**

**Super Junior M – Blue Tomorrow**

**Kyuhyun – It Has To Be You**

**Jessica – Because Tears are Overflowing**

**Girls' Generation – How Great Is Your Love**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em>3 Februari 2048 <em>

_**Author POV **_

Pagi ini langit kota Seoul terlihat sangat cerah. Pemandangan indah ini pasti akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tenang. Mungkin perasaan inilah yang sedang diraskaan seorang lelaki tua yang duduk di kursi goyang teras rumahnya.

Ia menatap nanar langit pagi ini, seperti menyembunyikan sebuah kenangan pahit yang belum bisa ia lupakan. Meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Lelaki tua itu menggunakan kacamata yang cukup tebal, menandakan usianya yang sudah semakin tua. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sedang asyik mengikuti _fashion_, lelaki tua ini hanya memakai kaos putih, sebuah jaket tebal dan ditambah topi kesayangannya.

"_Chagi_-_ya_. _Saengil_ _chukahamnida_!" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang lelaki tua itu, muncul lelaki tua lain yang memeluk lehernya.

"Eh. Donghae-_hyung_." Lelaki tua yang awalnya memandangi langit itu pun terlihat kaget.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Saengil_ _chukahamnida_." Lelaki tua yang dipanggil Donghae itu pun berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Gamsahamida_, _hyung_." Lelaki tua yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu pun tersenyum tipis. Ia masih menatap ke arah langit yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku akan mengambilkan hadiah untukmu." Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, hadiah apa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun mengikuti perginya Donghae dengan kedua matanya.

"Ini hadiahmu. Bukalah." Dengan cepat Donghae pun datang dan membawa sebuah kotak putih yang cukup besar.

"Apa ini _hyung_?" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget dengan kotak yang dibawa oleh Donghae.

"Buka saja, maka kau akan mengetahui apa isinya." Donghae pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membuka tutup kotak berwarna putih itu dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya melebar saat melihat kue yang sangat sangat besar. Diatasnya tertancap dua buah lilin yang membentuk angka '60'.

"_Saengil_ _chukahamnida_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Donghae pun tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menatap kue itu.

"_Gamsahamida_, _hyung_. Aku sendiri sampai lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hahaha, 60 tahun ya? Ternyata aku memang sudah sangat tua." Kyuhyun pun menatap kue ulang tahun itu dengan sendu.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tetaplah '_Baby_ _Kyu_' bagiku." Donghae pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, cepat tiup lilinnya dan buat satu permintaan." Sambung Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya. Ia pun berdoa di dalam hati.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ah, permintaan bodoh. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap untuk bertemu dengannya." _Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan doanya, Kyuhyun pun meniup kedua lilin itu.

"Sekali lagi _gamsahamida_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kearah Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ini adalah ungkapan rasa sayangku padamu." Donghae pun kembali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali memandangi langit biru yang sangat ia sukai. Hatinya terasa sedikit perih jika mengingat hari ini adalah tanggal 3 februari. Tanggal dimana 37 tahun lalu ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sampai sekarang belum bisa ia lupakan.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari kursi goyangnya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah _hyung_. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian. Aku ingin menikmati alam di umurku yang sudah senja ini."

"Tapi Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Aku mohon _hyung_. Biarkan aku sendirian."

"Huuuuft. Baiklah, tapi jika kau membutuhkanku, kau harus segera menghubungiku. _Arra_?"

"_Arraso_, _hyung_. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teras halaman rumah dan menuju tempat parkir. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Kemana tujuan anda tuan?" Sebuah suara dari dalam mobil berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita pergi ke tebing dekat danau."

"Baiklah tuan. Siapkan sabuk pengaman anda karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Suara dari mobil itu menjawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memasang sabuk pengamannya dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi mobil yang dinaikinya sudah melaju ke tempat yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Di sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya menatap langit, ia merasa tenang jika menatap langit biru yang sangat indah. Ia pun menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang berhembus mengenai kulitnya yang sudah mulai berkeriput.

"Siwon-_hyung_." Tanpa ia sadari ia menyebutkan sebuah nama. Nama yang mungkin mengetahui mengapa sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih bersedih.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan anda. Silahkan melepaskan sabuk pengaman anda." Lamunan Kyuhyun terbuyarkan saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Dengan tongkat ditangannya, ia terus melangkah menuju pagar pembatas tebing. Saat sampai, ia menatap lurus ke bukit-bukit yang sangat indah di depannya. Hamparan hijau yang sangat luas. Ia merasa sangat tenang.

"Siwon-_hyung_, seandainya kau masih ada disini." Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dan tanpa ia sadari sesetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ia mengingat masa lalunya, masa lalu yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan. Kejadian 37 tahun lalu yang merubah kehidupannya sampai sekarang.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_3 Februari 2011_

_GREB!_

Sepasang tangan menutup mata Kyuhyun saat ia sedang berjalan melewati pintu gerbang kampusnya.

"Siwon-_hyung_. Aku tahu ini pasti kau." Kyuhyun pun berusaha melepas kedua tangan yang menutup matanya itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon pun membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Mana mungkin ada _namja_ lain yang berani melakukan hal itu sementara statusku sekarang adalah kekasih dari seorang Choi Siwon, ketua tim basket yang sangat terkenal." Kyuhyun sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, benar juga ya." Siwon pun mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun karena merasa gemas.

"_Hyung_, hentikan! Sakit!" Kyuhyun pun berusaha melepaskan cubitan Siwon karena merasa wajahnya hampir saja melebar.

"Hahaha, kau ini memang imut sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu." Siwon pun menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Kyuhyun-_ah_, _saengil_ _chukahamnida_!" Siwon pun mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ku pikir kau sudah lupa _hyung_. _Gamsahamida_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Siwon.

"Satu lagi, aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu. Taraaa! Ayo dibuka." Siwon pun mengambil sebuah kotak putih berukuran kecil dari kantong celananya.

"Eh? Apa Ini _hyung_?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hadiah dari Siwon.

"Buka saja sendiri. Aku mencarinya dengan susah payah _lho_."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat membuka hadiah pemberian Siwon.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

"Waaah! Keren sekali _hyung_!" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan hati sebagai matanya.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku punya kuncinya." Siwon mengeluarkan kalungnya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berbentuk sebuah kunci.

"Dan jika aku buka hati itu dengan kunci ini, maka… Taraaa!" Siwon pun memasukan mata kalungnya pada sebuah lubang yang berada di samping mata kalung Kyuhyun.

"Keren sekali _hyung_! _Gamsahamida_!" Terlihat nama mereka berdua terukir di dalam kalung itu. Kyuhyun pun memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat.

"Nah, ini artinya hanya aku yang bisa membuka hatimu Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Drrrrttt! Drrrrttt!_

"Tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun-_ah_, ponselku bergetar. Sepertinya ada telepon masuk." Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"_Yoboseo_." Siwon mengangkat telepon itu dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu, kekasihnya ini adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayangnya kepada Siwon. Inilah konsekuensi berhubungan dengan seorang _namja_ yang memiliki setumpuk aktivitas dan relasi yang banyak dengan orang lain.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sendirian?" Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-_hyung_? _Ani_, aku sedang bersama Siwon-_hyung_." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Donghae sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Oh ya, _saengil_ _chukahamnida_ Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Wah, _gamsahamida_ _hyung_!" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget saat Donghae mengeluarkan kotak tersebut.

"Bukalah. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Donghae pun memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku buka ya _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun merobek bungkus kotak itu dan dengan cepat membukanya.

"WAAAAAAW! Ini '_kan_ episode lengkap _game_ yang aku cari! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya _hyung_?" Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat setumpuk kaset game yang ada di dalam kotak pemberian Donghae.

"Aku memesannya dari luar negri. Bagaimana, kau suka?" Donghae menatap senang Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku pada keset-kaset game itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang _hyung_. Tapi, ini terlalu berlebihan _hyung_, aku sepertinya sangat merepotkanmu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun-_ah_. Terimalah, maka itu sudah cukup membuatku senang." Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum tulus.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_."

"Eh? _Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Donghae mengernyikan keningnya.

"Aku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini terus _hyung_. Aku semakin merasa bersalah jika mengingat kejadian..."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Lagi pula waktu itu aku memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Lupakan saja." Donghae pun tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit ragu untuk berkata-kata. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatnya sedikit bingung. Donghae menyatakan perasaannya, sementara ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Siwon pun datang menemui Kyuhyun.

"Eh? _Waeyo_ _hyung_?"

"Aku harus menemui Sungmin di restoran dekat taman kota. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kami selesaikan."

"Eh? Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tercekat saat mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan Siwon. Ia kenal jelas siapa Lee sungmin. Ia adalah teman sekelas Siwon dan ia adalah _namja_ yang terus berusaha memisahkannya dengan Siwon karena Sungmin juga menyukai Siwon.

"_Ne_, Lee Sungmin."

"_Hyung_, aku mohon jangan pergi." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu '_kan_ bagaimana Sungmin-_hyung_ itu? Ia takkan pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku tahu kau pasti sangat cemas. Tidak akan ada hal-hal aneh yang akan kami lakukan. Aku berjanji." Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku bisa mempercayaimu." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Berhati-hatilah _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Kau mau pulang Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sepertinya begitu _hyung_."

"_Ne_, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi _hyung_…"

"Sudah, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Donghae pun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eh… Tunggu sebentar _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah benda yang sangat familiar.

"_Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Ini '_kan_ _handphone_ Siwon-_hyung_. Pasti terjatuh saat ia berlari tadi. Kau pulang saja _hyung_, aku akan mengantarkan _handphone_ ini ke Siwon-_hyung_." Kyuhyun pun membungkuk mengambil _handphone_ milik Siwon yang terjatuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu untuk mengembalikan _handphone_ milik Siwon, lalu aku mengantarmu pulang. _Arra_?"

"Tapi _hyung_…"

"Sudah, jangan ada kata 'tapi', cepat berangkat." Donghae pun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju tempat parkir. Saat sampai, Donghae pun melemparkan sebuah helm kearah Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengangkap helm itu dan memakainya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau tahu kemana perginya Siwon?"

"Kalau tidak salah, ia bilang ia akan menemui Sungmin-_hyung_ di restoran dekat taman."

"Baiklah, kita akan menuju kesana." Donghae pun menarik gas motornya dan melaju menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu saja disini _hyung_, biar aku yang masuk ke dalam." Kyuhyun pun turun dari motor Donghae saat mereka sampai.

"_Ne_, aku akan menunggu disini." Donghae pun masih duduk diatas motornya.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam restoran itu. Karena sekarang adalah jam makan siang, restoran ini cukup ramai sehinggia ia kesulitan mencari dimana Siwon sekarang berada. Ia berputar-putar mencari dimana Siwon berada, sampai ia melihat Siwon sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin di meja paling ujung.

"Nah, itu dia Siwon-_hyung_." Kyuhyun pun melangkah dengan pasti kearah Siwon sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat kejadian yang sangat tidak bisa percaya olehnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui Sungmin sudah menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di restoran itu. Sungmin menyeringai senang, dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Siwon dan… mereka pun berciuman.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur. Ia merasa hatinya tertusuk beribu-ribu pedang yang sangat tajam. Perih, ini yang sekarang ia rasakan. Dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya meleleh dan terus mengalir.

"Apa-apaan kau Sungmin-_ah_?" Siwon pun mendorong tubuh Sungmin.

"Siwon-_ah_, aku mencintaimu. Tinggalkan saja kekasihmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu."

_PRANGGGG!_

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia menabrak pelayan yang sedang membawa piring-piring kotor.

"_Mianhae_." Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada pelayan itu dan berusaha lari.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Siwon yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan benci, ia merasa kecewa dengan Siwon.

"Siwon-_ah_, jangan tinggalkan aku." Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sungmin sudah memeluk Siwon dan menahannya agar tidak mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun semakin sakit saat melihat Sungmin yang memeluk erat Siwon. Ia pun terus berlari tanpa melihat siapa pun yang ia lewati. Sekarang ia hanya ingin pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin sampai tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menemukannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" Dengan kasar Siwon menepis tangan Sungmin dan kembali mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau sudah…" Kata-kata Donghae terpotong saat ia melihat Kyuhyun berlari melewatinya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya karena kebingunan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Siwon masih berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin jauh.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke sebuah taksi yang terparkir di halaman restoran itu.

"Pergi kemana saja pak!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat baru saja masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

"Ba-baik tuan." Supir taksi itu pun menginjak gas dan dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran itu.

Lutut Siwon terasa lemas, ia hanya bisa menyesali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tanpa ia sadari dari belakang Donghae sedang menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian.

_BUUGHH! _

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi Siwon. Donghae pun menarik kerah baju Siwon dan kembali menamparnya. Siwon hanya terpuruk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Bodoh! Ia itu tulus mencintaimu dan sekarang kau menyakitinya! Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" Donghae pun mengayunkan kakinya berusaha menendang Siwon, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Cih, sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Akan ku habisi kau!" Donghae memasang helmnya dan berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun.

Di dalam restoran, Sungmin terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian. Ia merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil.

"Sekarang hanya harus mejalankan rencana terakhir." Sungmin pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran itu.

Siwon yang masih tersungkur pun berusaha berdiri dan menaiki motornya, ia ingin mencari Kyuhyun. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan pergi ke tempat itu, tempat dimana Kyuhyun selalu menyendiri saat ia sedih.

Siwon pun menarik gas motornya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran itu.

.

.

.

Langit sore hari terlihat itu sangat indah dangan awan-awan yang membentuk berbagai macam pola. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan keindahan itu. Sekarang ia merasa sangat terluka. Orang yang paling ia sayangi ternyata menghianatinya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang sudah terlihat sangat tua. Kini pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada bukit-bukit yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun sedang berada di tebing dekat danau, tempat dimana ia selalu menyendiri disaat ia merasa sedih.

"BODOH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekancang-kencangnya. Ia tidak perduli jika orang mendengarnya atau bahkan menganggapnya gila.

Isakan terus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan kejadian di restoran tadi. Kyuhyun memegang dada bagian kirinya. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan. Memang tidak setetes darah pun keluar, namun rasa sakit itu terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksanya.

Ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas tebing. Ia memegang pagar itu dengan sangat kencang. Air mata terus jatuh dan membasahi pagar kayu itu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara itu. Ia menatap seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ia menatap benci kearah _namja_ itu, ia merasa kecewa dan marah padanya.

"Apa yang lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Siwon yang baru saja tiba.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…" Siwon semakin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti. Atau kau ingin melihatku melompat dari sini!" Kyuhyun terlihat mencengkram erat pagar pembatas tebing.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku yakin kau takkan melakukan itu." Siwon tidak menghiraukan ancaman Kyuhyun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang berhenti!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras. Air mata kembali kembali membasahi pipinya.

Ia menatap langsung kearah Siwon, dan sekarang ia dapat melihat jelas air mata Siwon yang juga mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Jangan berbuat hal bodoh Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Siwon pun berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskannya, namun sia-sia karena Siwon memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku _hyung_!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pundak Siwon, namun perlawanannya itu sedikit pun membuat Siwon berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pukul saja aku Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Siwon sedikit terisak. Ia merasa menyesal dengan kejadian di restoran tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya _hyung_! Sakit, sakit sekali!" Kyuhyun pun menghentikan pukulannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi." Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun masih saja terisak di dalam pelukkan Siwon. Ia selalu ingat pelukan ini, pelukan menenangkan dari Siwon untuknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena Siwon yang membuatnya terluka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku mohon maafkan aku." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang erat kedua pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling kecil, ia ingin sekali memaafkan Siwon. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri ada rasa sakit yang sangat perih yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya diam dan masih terisak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah seringaian terpajang jelas di wajah seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi mengikuti Siwon. Ia menarik sebuah benda dari kantong celananya dan mengarahkannya ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya cerita cintamu harus berakhir sekarang." Kata _namja_ itu.

Siwon pun menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengancam Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

_DOOOOORR!_

Sebuah suara tembakan menggema di sekitar tebing, dan tembakan itu tepat mengenai punggung Siwon.

"_Hyuuuuuuung_!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin saat ia melihat Siwon perlahan-lahan jatuh tidak berdaya.

"A..apa yang ku lakukan? Si.. Siwon-_ah_.." _Namja_ yang baru saja menembak Siwon itu pun tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka ia Siwon akan melindungi Kyuhun dan mengorbankan nyawanya. _Namja_ itu merasa lututnya semakin lemas dan air matanya pun meleleh. Ia baru menyadari apa yang ia perbuat.

"Sungmin-_hyung_! Kau!" Kyuhun menatap benci saat ia melihat _namja_ yang ternyta adalah Sungmin itu mulai terjatuh. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri mendekati Sungmin, namun di saat bersamaan Siwon yang masih terluka menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian." Siwon memohon kepada Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat halus.

"_Hyung_! Maafkan aku _hyung_, aku memang bodoh!" Kyuhyun pun menaruh kepala Siwon di atas pahanya.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-_ah_, akulah yang salah."

"Sudah _hyung_, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Aku akan menelpon ambulance." Kyuhyun pun berusaha mengambil _handphone_-nya, tapi tangan Siwon kembali menahannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku rasa memang seharusnya aku mendapatkan hukuman ini." Sebuah senyuman terpajang di wajah Siwon. Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes, ia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu _hyung_! Aku sangat membencinya!"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku merasa bagaikan satu-satunya yang kau cintai." Siwon terkekeh kecil. Air matanya pun kembali meleleh.

Kyuhyun terus menangis menatap Siwon yang semakin tidak berdaya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis. Sudah, hapus air matamu." Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Hyung_! Bertahanlah!" Kyuhyun kembali mengambil _handphone_-nya, namun tangan Siwon merebut _handphone_ itu dan melemparnya.

"Kau ini kenapa _hyung_!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada Siwon.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak perlu ambulance. Aku hanya perlu kau Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu." Senyuman Siwon semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa sakit.

"Bodoh! Jangan berkata seperti itu _hyung_!" Tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tahu, Donghae sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin ia pasti bisa menjagamu, bahkan lebih baik daripadaku."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata terus mengalir melalui kedua pipinya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa _hyung_? Katakan saja."

"Aku merasa kedinginan. Maukah memelukku?"

"Tentu _hyung_, tentu saja." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _gamsahamida_. Rasanya hangat sekali." Siwon kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ia ingin memberikan kehangatan untuk Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_… _Saranghae_…" Siwon pun berbisik pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Siwon yang sudah lemas.

"_Hyung_! Bangun _hyung_! _Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_!" Kyuhyun pun memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. Tubuh _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya. Ia terus memeluk tubuh Siwon, meski ia sadar sekarang Siwon sudah tiada.

_Flashback end_

_**Author POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku menatap langit sore ini dengan seksama. Sangat indah, dan masih sama seperti puluhan tahun lalu. Siwon-_hyung_, andaikan kau ada disini, pasti kau akan menyukainya.

Tidak terasa, air mataku sudah mengalir. Karena kebodohanku, aku harus rela kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai. Dan sekarang hanya ada penyesalan.

Aku memang bodoh, seandainya dulu aku tidak langsung pergi dan bersembunyi, mungkin sekarang Siwon-_hyung_ masih ada di sampingku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Apa yang lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara memanggilku dari belakang dan aku pun menolehkan kepalaku.

Aku menatapnya. Seorang _namja_ yang masih sangat muda jika dibandingkan dengan usiaku sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinnya mendekatiku. Aku kembali menatap bukit di depanku tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau tidak mendengarku ya?" _Namja_ itu sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan masih menatap bukit di depanku.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Namja itu sedikit menyenggol pundakku.

"_Ne_, Siwon-_hyung_!" Aku sedikit berteriak saat ia menyenggolku.

"Hahaha, ku pikir kau tidak melihatku." Ia terkekeh kecil.

Aku menundudukan kepalaku. Aku merasa senang, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa kau malah menunduk seperti itu? Kau ingin melewatkan langit yang indah sore ini?"

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_." Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Aku mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin aku sampaikan.

"Eh?"

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_, atas semuanya."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini semua memang salahku." Siwon-_hyung_ menyentuh tanganku yang berpegangan pada pagar pembatas.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sambung Siwon-_hyung_.

"_Ne_, _hyung_."

"_Saengil_ _chukahamnida_." Siwon-_hyung_ pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyuman yang 37 tahun terakhir ini sangat aku rindukan.

"_Gamsahamida_, _hyung_." Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Hyung_." Kataku.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Ia benar, kami tidak bisa memastikan apapun. Dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali mengulangnya, dan aku akan berusaha menjaganya agar kami tidak berpisah seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Eh? _Ne_ _hyung_?"

"_Saranghae_." Siwon-_hyung_ pun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, _hyung_." Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Dan seketika tubuh Siwon-_hyung_ sudah menghilang bersama tenggelamnya matahari diantara bukit-bukit di depanku.

Aku sekarang sudah marasa lega, aku sudah meminta maaf pada Siwon-hyung. Ternyata ia tidak marah padaku. Aku merasa bahagia sekali, bisa melihat senyuman Siwon-_hyung_.

Aku pun segera masuk kedalam mobilku, hari sudah semakin gelap. Sudah sekitar 4 jam aku disini, saatnya aku untuk pulang.

"Kemana tujuan anda tuan?" _Autodriver_ kembali menanyakan kemana tujuanku.

"Pulang, aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah tuan. Siapkan sabuk pengaman anda karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

Aku pun memasang sabuk pengaman dan mobilku pun mulai melaju. Aku terus memajang senyuman di wajahku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan.

Aku ingin bertanya, pernahkah kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sangat sayangi? Ku pikir setiap orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Aku berjanji, di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Aku menutup mataku, merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang. Aku merasa beban dalam diriku sudah lepas, dan sekarang aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli pada apa pun lagi. Aku masih akan tetap gembira meskipun mobilku ini akan bertabrakan dengan truk yang akan lewat di tikungan sana.

Siwon-_hyung_, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemuimu.

_**Kyuhyun POV end**_

_**Author POV**_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus. Tapi tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk yang sangat besar sedang melewati tikungan yang sebentar lagi akan ia lewati.

_Autodriver_ mobil Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengerem dan menghentikan kecepatannya. Namun sayang, truk besar itu terlihat oleng dan menabrak mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun terlempar beberapa meter ke pinggir jalan raya. Darah segar sudah keluar dari kepalanya, dan kaca matanya pun sudah pecah, sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Ia menggenggam sebuah kalung di tangannya, sebuah kalung bermata hati. Ia menatap kalung itu dengan senyumannya.

"Siwon-_hyung_, sebentar lagi aku akan menemui, tunggulah aku." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tertidur selamanya.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah membaca.. ^^

Entah mengapa author jadi ingin publish ff ini, padahal ff sebelumnya belum di update. Tapi tenang, pasti bakal di update secepatnya..

Mian jika alurnya kecepatan dan angst-nya kurang berasa. Ini ff angst pertama buatan author, dan author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatnya, semoga reader bisa menerimanya dengan baik.. ^^

Dan yang terakhir, mohon review-nya… ^^


End file.
